


Modern Romance

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Tommy snaps, flinging his hair back out of his face and settling a little more firmly on his knees, braced and ready, "fucker, I'm tryin' to do this right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Romance

Some moments in life are really just that fucking important. There're the big ones--birth, death, a second mortgage--and the ones that some people skip right on over without a clue, not even realising. This is one of the big ones. Like, the really big fuckers. Fucking mammoth.

And if Adam doesn't quit fucking laughing at him, Tommy's going to bite it right the fuck off.

"Hey," Tommy snaps, flinging his hair back out of his face and settling a little more firmly on his knees, braced and ready, " _fucker_ , I'm tryin' to do this right."

"Baby, honestly," Adam says, the backs of his fingers brushing along Tommy's jaw. "Don't think about it so hard."

"I'm not just gonna stick it in and go," Tommy mutters, licking his lips wet _again_ because they keep fucking drying up on him before he has a chance to get down to it. At first he'd been admiring Adam's cock, right, because it really is kind of pretty, sweetly curved and thick, soft and hard all at once. Then he'd sized it up with intent, because it was also big, like, _big_ , and he objectively knew that before the pants had come down but now he knows it in that visceral, got-it-in-the-palm-of-his-hand way.

Adam, stupid logical Adam, says, "Why not? Figure it out as you go. S'what everybody else does the first time around," and how he can apply actual reason when he's about to put his dick in the mouth of a total cocksucking virgin here, Tommy doesn't fucking know. It might have something to do with half the fucking minibar sloshing around in Adam's veins. Tommy would also like to know how the fuck that happened, because he'd totally planned on destroying that thing one Bacardi fucking sugar-loaded Breezer at a time, and somehow Adam had sucked down every single last one of them in the last three-quarters of an hour.

Tommy says, "You're gonna regret that when I take a chunk out of it with my teeth," and relishes the dark twist of satisfaction in his belly when a flicker of worry shows in Adam's eyes. It's not fair that he's the only one with the jitters. Okay, he's scared out of his goddamn mind, but still. It's the fucking principle of the thing.

Then Adam's drunk swings back full force, spilling out in a lopsided smile and a soft tug on Tommy's hair. And that's okay, nice, familiar, and it's not like Adam's really hurrying him along here or anything but he'd kind of like to get to the main event. Sorta. He's enjoying the slide of Adam's dick through his fingers, wet with just the spit on his hand. The angle's weird but that's no big deal, and when he goes a little fancy Adam's eyes go dark and heavy, so that's fucking awesome. Licking at the head gets Adam's mouth falling open, short sharp noise echoing through the room, and Tommy hums a little under his breath, pleased. It's a good thing Adam's so fucking easy.

"I like that," Adam says, tiny hitch to his voice when Tommy sticks his tongue out, flicks at the slit again. "God, I like that a _lot_ ," and okay, Tommy doesn't need the encouragement, he totally signed up for this whole thing, but he's not going to complain if Adam wants to offer a pointer here and there.

He's still not so sure about the mouth to cock ratio, though, so he sort of skips over that to nibble on Adam's balls a little. They're smooth against his lips, lots of thin, delicate skin that he can catch and tug, and like a circuit closed Adam's hand in his hair fists tight. Pleasure arcs down his spine, shocking it straight. He's a fan of the rougher stuff, no secret from Adam there, but a quick glance up says that was all reflex. Which is really fucking hot. Most times Adam's all about the deliberate, sneaky even when he's being spontaneous, and with a eager thrill in his belly Tommy ducks closer, opens his mouth against Adam's balls and sucks.

Straight off Adam's hips shoot up and he grinds against Tommy's face. His cock drags against Tommy's cheek, hot and thick, and Tommy catches it in one hand, presses it there while he tries to keep back the grin threatening to break the pretty decent suction he's got going on. He's not too bad at this part, kind of the same sort of territory he's used too anyway, even if the landscape is totally different, so he throws in a bit of tongue, a saucy little curl, and yeah, _yeah_ , this is really fucking good.

So good he heads up north, drags his open mouth up one side of Adam's cock and the flat of his tongue down the other. He gets a good taste of the salty slick at the head this time around, and he licks back up, little teasing flicks that shake up Adam's deep, steady breaths. At the tip he pauses and drags in a deep breath of his own, psyching up for it. He can feel Adam's gaze on the prickling heat creeping over his face and he finally says screw it as he wets his lips one last time before sliding them down over the head of Adam's dick.

Adam makes a strangled, quiet noise, thigh quivering beneath the hand Tommy's got splayed out over it. His hips jerk and Tommy flinches, seriously expecting the whole nine yards suddenly jammed down his throat, but Adam's cool, totally got it under control and it was just one of those reflex things. Really seriously fucking _hot_ too, especially since he's not like, gagging on cock.

But now he feels a little guilty for thinking Adam's a facefucking asshole, even if he didn't actually say that out loud or anything. He pushes the flat of his tongue against Adam's cock, kind of cradling it there in his mouth for a second with his hand loose around the base while he tries to figure out what the fuck he's going to do with it now. This is seriously a lot harder than anybody's ever let on before. It's a whole coordination thing, teeth and tongue and lips and compensating for the urgent little roll of Adam's hips, which still isn't a demand or anything like that, more like a please make up your fucking mind and _do something_.

Letting Adam's dick slip straight out of his mouth probably isn't what Adam had in mind, though. Cutting through Adam's indignant-- _fucking adorable_ \--squawk, he hooks a few fingers in the waist of Adam's jeans. "Get these fuckers off."

Adam's eyes go a little round. "Fuck, okay," he says, scooting back onto one elbow with an easy wriggle, jeans and purple starburst shorts bunching up around his knees. And okay, Tommy had been sort of expecting commando here, but it figures, right? Despite the whole celebrity circus thing, it's not a show everyday, and that shit'll chafe after awhile.

Tommy tugs at the zips on Adam's boots, most of his attention on the long, long, really fucking long lines of Adam's bare legs. He gets it together enough to help haul Adam's jeans all the way off, though, because Adam's quit trying and is staring at him, dazed and a fuzzy, drunk sort of happy. Only after Tommy flings Adam's jeans aside, loose change jangling, does he realise that he's got Adam up there half-naked while he's down here fully dressed, boots still on, and Adam's got his knees up, spread wide, cock and balls and _everything_ right there in front of Tommy's face.

"Oh man, fuck yeah," Tommy says, because this is what he's fucking _talking about_ , okay, this is so _it_. He gets both hands on the insides of Adam's thighs, maybe nudges them a little wider even if he doesn't really _need_ to, and then he nuzzles up under Adam's sac, tonguing at the smooth, stupidly soft skin right beneath it. And so yeah, he teases a little, because Adam's got to know where he's going with this, and anticipation is at least half of what it's all about anyway.

Bringing his thumbs in, he gets Adam spread nice and wide, does a bit more of that nuzzling thing because holy shit, Adam's dick might be fucking Cockzilla but his hole's tiny, and tight, and pretty fucking sweet looking flushed all sex-pink. Even if he's sort of compelled to keep a few fingers angled up so Adam's cock doesn't jab him in the eye, a rimjob's a fucking rimjob and there's no way he's going to disappoint.

"So, uh, it's cool if I stick my tongue in your ass, right?" he asks. Those Breezers really nailed Adam hard, he's got to be the responsible one here.

"That is so very cool," Adam says, hazy like he's half asleep up there or something, so Tommy lists to the side to double-check. Tommy'd really hate for him to miss this.

"No, hey, no," Adam says, a hell of a lot louder than two seconds ago. He nudges at the side of Tommy's face with his toes. "Back the fuck where you were, sweetheart."

"Just making sure I got your attention," Tommy says, snapping his teeth in the air above Adam's ankle, a warning that gets Adam snatching his foot back like he'd stuck it in a piranha pool. Smiling a toothy, satisfied smile, Tommy gives Adam's hole a quick smacking kiss and watches muscle tense, relax. "Yeah, s'right."

"Tommy," Adam growls. Like seriously fucking _growls_ , no joke.

"God, yeah," Tommy says again, just in case his feelings on the matter aren't totally fucking crystal clear, and he scoots in closer, works his jaw from side to side for a quick second before running the flat of his tongue up from the base of Adam's spine all the way along the seam of his balls. He dives right back in before Adam's done moaning his name, tongue pressed up nice and snug to Adam's hole, licking and licking and really getting the fuck off on how Adam can't or won't and just _isn't_ staying still for it. It's worse- _better_ when he firms his tongue to a point and pushes in nice and slow, straining to get a little deeper, get Adam's voice swinging up another octave or two. A dirty wriggle gets him a choked, bitten-off sound and that's just as good, maybe even fucking better because the only thing hotter than Adam not being able to shut up is Adam not being able to utter a fucking word.

And then Tommy sort of loses track of things, or at least anything that isn't his tongue up Adam's ass and Adam fucking down onto it, and yeah, he could probably get a couple of fingers in there, but honestly, sometimes they just get in the fucking way. He is seriously into how easily Adam's opening up for his tongue and all those sounds spilling out of Adam's criminally gorgeous mouth are really doing it for him. As soon as he's done here, he is going to jerk off so fucking hard.

When Adam's hand catches in his hair he sucks in a deep breath, so totally ready for Adam to grind down on his face. A couple of seconds later it's still just a weird flicking movement instead of a good vicious tug and Tommy drags himself away to figure out what the fuck's going on. Turns out Adam's pretty busy jacking off, and apparently really close to losing it if that curse he snarls in Tommy's general direction is anything to go by. Tommy tosses him a sunny smile. "You get spunk in my hair, you're fucking washing it out."

"Sounds good," Adam says, and angles his wrist, big ridiculous grin on his face when a couple dozen strands of Tommy's hair catch on his sticky cockhead.

"Fucker," Tommy mutters fondly, shaking his hair free. As if he actually gives a shit. Well, alright, he cares a little, because dried jizz in your hair sucks, but he totally believes Adam'll take full responsibility for it in the morning. He flicks his tongue at Adam's cock playfully. "You wanna shoot on my face?"

"Holy fuck," Adam says, rough and like he actually means it in that whole reverence and awe way. His eyes squeeze shut on a harsh breath.

"Oh hell yeah," Tommy says, hooking both arms around Adam's spread thighs, leaning in close so every off-centre pull gets Adam's cock skimming his lips. "Fucking knew you'd get off on that," he adds, because he so fucking did, and rewards himself with a little nuzzle into Adam's thigh, his hair catching softly on sweat-slicked skin.

When Adam tenses up, Tommy digs blunt nails into his bare thighs. Adam's eyes fly open and Tommy says, "Yeah, that's it, gotta watch this," and Adam groans something back at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Once Tommy's sure Adam's there, ready to blow and not going to do something stupid like close his eyes again and miss it, Tommy's snap shut. A few seconds later, when he remembers what the fuck's actually going on here, he lets his mouth fall open and ends up fighting a grin as Adam's voice dissolves into a messy groan. He touches the tip of his tongue to his lip, lewd and such a fucking porno cliché, but fuck, man, sometimes cliché's just a word that means works like a fucking charm, every fucking time.

He's not sure if Adam's aim is off or not when the first shot of spunk takes him high across the cheek. Sure, he said face, but then he offered up his mouth too, and he is totally not one bit fucking surprised when Adam goes for both. Sliding his tongue out to give Adam a target, he gets the head of Adam's dick pushing in over it instead, come spilling all the way to the back of his throat. He flounders for a second, tongue working furiously because he'd seriously like to not clog his lungs up with jizz, thanks very fucking much. Then he gets a hand on Adam's cock, opens his eyes and closes his mouth, tries a good hard suck that wrings this really fucking sweet noise straight up from the pit of Adam's stomach. If it works, it works, so he goes with it, gets a bit of a rhythm going between his hand and his mouth that has Adam's hips rolling up off the mattress.

When Adam's smooth little fucks go shaky, one hand tugging hard at Tommy's hair, Tommy eases back and licks at the corner of his mouth sheepishly. "Sorry," he says, surprised when his voice comes out rough, used-sounding, "kinda got into it a little late."

Adam lets out an explosive breath, the tail end of it turning into a _fuck, whatever_ grunt. "No false cocksucking modesty. Fuck, Tommy, I love your mouth."

A warm shot of pride angles straight for Tommy's belly. "Yeah?" he says, crawling halfway up onto the bed, still draped between Adam's spread legs. He scrubs at the spunk on his cheek. "Kinda tiny."

"Tiny and perfect and would you get your skinny ass up here so I can kiss it already?"

Clambering up, Tommy flops right on top of Adam, because hey, it _is_ a skinny ass, and Adam's a big boy, he can handle it. He props his elbows on either side of Adam's head, sort of hopes he doesn't have the same goofy smile on his face that Adam does, though he seriously doubts his chances there. He puckers up and Adam says, "Freak," all sweet and warm, thumb skimming over his mouth to ease it back to a smile, then kisses that away so Tommy's mouth is soft and open and totally all his for the taking.

"Okay, so," Tommy says, the second he's got space to talk, "how long's it gonna take for you to get it up so I can try that shit again?"


End file.
